House
House ist eine populäre Stilrichtung der elektronischen Tanzmusik, die in den 1980er Jahren in den USA entstand. Typisch ist der meist durch einen Drumcomputer erzeugte Rhytmus im 4/4 -Takt im Tempo von etwa 120 bis 130 Beats per Minute: Die Bassdrum auf jeder Viertelnote („Four to the Floor“), Snareschläge bzw. Handclaps auf jeder zweiten Viertelnote, sowie offene Hi-Hats auf den Zwischen-Achtelnote. House gilt als einer der ersten erfolgreichen Stile der elektronischen Tanzmusik und ist heute nach wie vor sehr beliebt; es entstehen ständig neue Varianten. Die Musikrichtung beeinflusste insbesondere die Entstehung des sehr erfolgreichen Techno mitsamt seiner Szene. Beide Stile ähneln sich sehr und sind zum Teil schwer voneinander abzugrenzen, wobei mit Techno jedoch generell schnellere und „maschineller“ klingende Musik bezeichnet wird als mit House. Der Name „House“ rührt vom ersten Club her, in dem diese Musikrichtung aufgelegt wurde, dem Warehouse in Chicago. Geschichte Die musikalischen Ursprünge des House liegen in der Disco-Musik der späten 1970er, deren Einfluss vor allem in Harmonik und Melodieführung bis heute spürbar ist. Frankie Knuckles legte im Warehouse in Chicago auf. Schon damals war es üblich, dass die Disco-Maxis Club-Mixes enthielten – das bedeutete im Normalfall, dass ausgedehnte, auf den Rhythmus konzentrierte Instrumentalpassagen vorhanden waren. Knuckles stellte fest, dass gerade diese Rhythmusteile die Gäste in Ekstase versetzten, und begann damit, nur noch sie ineinander zu vermischen und den Rest der Platte wegzulassen. Neben Knuckles zählen vor allem Marshall Jefferson, Jesse Saunders und Chip E. als Pioniere des Chicago House. Später griffen die Detroiter Produzenten Juan Atkins, Derrick May und Kevin Saunderson diese neue Liebe zur Monotonie auf und entwickelten daraus den Detroit Techno. Zu Beginn der 1990er Jahre verbreitete sich der Begriff „House “ vielerorts auch als Oberbegriff für verschiedene Arten elektronischer, rhythmischer Musikstile, dem selbst anfangs die neuentwickelte Technomusik noch als Techno House untergeordnet wurde. Das führt allerdings zu einigen Verwirrungen, da es inzwischen auch einen Stil namens Tech House gibt, eine technoisierte Form moderner minimalerer Housemusik. Für die meisten Detroiter und Chicagoer DJs und Produzenten gibt es keine echte Unterscheidung zwischen Techno und House . Im Jahr 2005 hat der Bürgermeister von Chicago, Richard M. Daley, zum ersten Mal den „Chicago House Unity Day“ ausgerufen. Als Datum wurde der 10. August gewählt. Charakter und Produktion House zeichnet sich durch seinen mächtigen, basslastigen Klang aus, der bei Disco in dieser Form noch nicht existierte. Der typische Sound entsteht vor allem durch die Benutzung einer entsprechend druckvollen Bassdrum, die im sogenannten „4er-Fuß“, also durchgehenden vier Schlägen pro Takt gespielt wird (auch als four to the floor bezeichnet). Besonders beliebt sind dabei die heute nicht mehr hergestellten Roland TR-808 und TR-909 Drumsequenzer. Im Unterschied zum Techno mit seinem meist geraden, maschinenartigen Grundmetrum ist House oft durch punktierte Sechzehntel (Shuffle) geprägt. Typischer Aufbau des rhythmischen Grundgerüstes eines Taktes bei House: Ein meist verwendeter Zusatz, der dem Grundgerüst schnell eine typische House-Charakteristik verleihen kann, ist eine Snare Drum (oder Rimshot, vorzugsweise an das Klangbild der TR-808 oder TR-909 angelehnt), die typischerweise folgendermaßen platziert ist: Essentieller Bestandteil für die Entwicklung des House als eigenständigen Musikstil ist auch die extreme Formalisierung der musikalischen Struktur durch fast ausschließliche Verwendung von Sequenzen, deren Längen Potenzen zur Basis 2 sind. Alle acht Takte verändert sich durch das Hinzufügen oder Wegnehmen einzelner solcher Sequenzen das Klangbild. Brüche werden auf diese Weise vermieden. Das kann man gut nachempfinden, indem man einfach in einem klassischen House-Lied 32 Bassdrums (vier Schläge je Takt mal acht Takte) von Anfang einer Sequenz zählt. Dann fangen theoretisch neue Instrumente an, es fallen welche weg, oder Vocals kommen zum Beispiel hinzu. In einem klassischen Houselied würden Vocals niemals inmitten einer solchen Sequenz beginnen, sondern immer am Anfang. Eine typische „Housescheibe“ übertrifft einen Drei-Minuten-Radiohit an Länge, fünf Minuten und mehr sind die Regel. Dies und die oben angesprochene Formalisierung der musikalischen Struktur machen es einem DJ leicht, mehrere House-Platten in der Geschwindigkeit aneinander anzupassen (Beatmatching) und ihre Anfänge und Enden so ineinander überzublenden, dass für den ungeübten Zuhörer der Eindruck eines einzigen, mehrere Stunden langen Stückes entsteht. Den Sparten Chicago-, Deep- und Minimal-House wurde von Musikjournalisten manchmal eine fast spirituelle Qualität zugeschrieben, die sich auch in Begriffen wie Set me free, Wisdom etc. in Tracktiteln oder Vocalsamples niederschlägt. House als Begriff wird hier als abstrakter, aus Klängen geschaffener sozialer Raum verstanden, in den jeder eingeladen ist (My house is your house and your house is mine). Überschrift des Abschnittes Schreibe den ersten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. Überschrift des Abschnittes Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. Kategorie:Genre